A sobering moment
by Ritz the freak
Summary: When a young HIV positive girl comes to the hospital, it makes Dr. Cox reazile that things aren't always how they seem.
1. Chapter 1

A sobering moment

A/N: Any Italics is J.D's thoughts or fantasies

_The day started out as usual. Dr. Cox was ranting at Kelso at the hospital's policies, Turk and I were involed in a game or Hide and seek during our break, and the Janitor was attempting to torment Ted once again. And I was hidden behind the man who was the size of a baby whale._

"Brown bear, I shall find you soon." Dr. Cox rolled his eyes at what he called JD's "Mating call." Today was Friday and it was three hours until he could finally go home to problay watch the hockey game unless Jordon had to watch her stupid soap opera in which he would have to fight for the TV.

"Ummm Newbie, I guess no one told you but this isn't play time at daycare." Dr. Cox called to JD, who was hiding from Turk behind a very large man waiting in the waiting room. JD stood up as Turk walked in.

"Ha, got you!!" Turk called to his best friend. JD gasped, looking at Dr. Cox. "Why?" He asked. "Because Suzanne, I'm sick and tired of seeing you and your little gal pal running around on your break. And by the way, why is Mrs. Smye calling me when she is your patient?" JD ran towards Mrs. Smye's room is a dejected manner. Dr. Cox gave a smile, looking over at the very large man JD had been hiding behind. "You, what are you here for?" He asked.

"Weight watchers." The man simply said. "Fourth floor, down the hall." Dr. Cox said, looking at the almost empty waiting room. As the large man moved, Dr. Cox could see there was one more person but was interrupted by his pager going off. Cursing under his breath, he ran towards the second floor where he was needed.

The one person in the waiting room was a young woman about twenty years old. She was dressed simply in a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with ripped jeans. Her eyes were brown, following Dr. Cox's retreating form, knowing he was the only doctor around. She sighed, trying to blow a stray blond hair from her eyes, most of it covered by a black bandana. She was very pale and sickly looking, her clothes almost hanging off her. In her white hands was a medicine bottle that looked beaten down, as if the owner handled it very roughly.

"Hey, Mrs. Smye was just fine." JD said, coming back into the room. He spotted the girl after a moment of looking around. "Hey there, anyone get you yet?" He asked. The girl shrugged.

"Well, I was looking for a real doctor around here. Know any?" She asked. JD recognized that voice somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. "Actually, I'm a doctor. Come with me then." JD said, going towards an examining room, the girl following. "So, what are you here for then?" JD asked, taking out a notepad. The girl took a deep breath. "I have HIV. And I'm out of AZT, that's all I need right now. Nothing else."

Dr. Cox passed by the open door to the room as JD tried to ask about the girl's previous medical provider. "Ah Newbie, this is not a free clinic. We only give meds to those who pay." The girl glared at Dr. Cox in a very similar way he glared at JD that morning. 'Hmmm, something's not right here.' JD thought to himself. "I can pay. Not with insurance, but I saved some money." "Right and how long have you been without AZT?" Dr. Cox asked. The girl trembled somewhat. "About two years." "See, that messes up what is left of your immune system and now, anything you've saved up for will not help the fact the you shaved two years off your life because you didn't take your meds. Now give me the bottle you have so we can try to find out your last medical provider." The girl dropped it into his hand. Dr. Cox read it slowly, studying the small words.

"Name of the Patient is Jamie Cox. Hmmm, is that your name?" Jamie nodded. "Okay then, are you actually HIV positive?"

"Unless my HIV has been magically cured."

"And the last time you had your T-cells checked?"

"Not since I was told I was told." Jamie said. Dr. Cox nodded. Both of them were ignoring JD, who was staring at both of them with a realization. 'I wonder if they're related.'

_"Okay then, the charts came back and-" "And" Jamie asked Dr. Cox. "You're my daughter." Dr. Cox replied, dropping the charts. Both of them hugged each other warmly. "Come here then JD, you can be a part of our family too." Dr. Cox called out, tears in his eyes. _

"Um, Tina? Tina?" Dr. Cox called to a vague JD. JD snapped out of his fantasy to see Jamie taking off her jacket so Dr. Cox to take some blood. She had some very white and red scars on her arms. "Woah, what happened to your arms?" JD asked, touching a red scar near Jamie's wrist. "I work at a pizzeria. I deal with pizza ovens every day." Jamie answered. Dr. Cox was silent, finding a vein to pierce. Jamie winced as he stuck the needle into her arm.

"That's hurts you know." Jamie said. "Oh calm down and you can go cry in the corner with Suzanne when this is all done." He said, taking the needle out. "It wasn't that bad was it?" JD asked, putting a band-aid on. "I'm fine." Is all Jamie said. "What is your name anyway?" Jamie asked.

"Well I'm Dr. Dorian, but everyone calls me JD." "And I, the one who will actually, most likely save your life, is me, Dr. Perry Cox." Dr. Cox but in. Jamie froze. "Wait, you're Dr. Cox." She asked.

"Indeed I am. The hero worship will have to wait while I take this to the lab." Dr. Cox answered, leaving the room. "Something wrong?" JD asked as Jamie put her jacket back on. "I gotta go." Jamie moaned, getting up from the table. "What's wrong?" JD pressed. Jamie wheezed, grabbing her chest. "My mother…..she said…..my father's name….was Perry C-Cox." She gasped, falling to the ground.


	2. Oh shit

\

2.

Jamie woke up about three hours later to find herself in a hospital bed. Her clothes were replaced by a hospital gown. Even the bandana she was wearing was gone, leaving her long blond hair to hang over one shoulder.

_Its hard to tell someone they walked into a hospital to fill a medication and find out its worse then you thought. But its even harder to know that the person you have to treat might be your illegitimate daughter. Thankfully, Dr. Cox was taking it rather well._

"Mary Jane, this girl claims to be my daughter you say. But really the only child I have is Jack. I'm sorry, I can't treat her."

"Dr. Cox, if this is your daughter, she'll need you more than ever." Carla commented, just walking in. "Ms. Turkeltin, I don't believe you are part of the conversation." Dr. Cox replied. "How did you know anyway?" "Turk told me." Carla answered, giving a small smile, hand on one hip. Dr. Cox threw his hands in the air, walking down the hall. "Is anything a secret here?"

"And Dr. Cox was once a hippie. Does anyone know what a hippie is?" Jordon asked the gathered children in the playroom. Dr. Cox stopped, seeing this. He sighed, continuing down the hall. He stopped by the next room and checked to see no one was there. He closed the door, finding it was a broom closet. He pulled a faded picture from his lab coat. The picture was a tall blond woman sitting at a kitchen table. She had Jamie's lean frame and face shape. "Oh shit." Dr. Cox said.

"A familiar face?" Dr. Cox jumped at the Janitor's voice. "Any reason why you feel the need to break in on my 'Oh shit' Time? Now please leave so I can finish my 'Oh Shit' Time, Okay?" The janitor didn't move at all. "So, is this kid really yours?" He asked. "I told you janitor, she is not my child." Dr. Cox explained, looking very annoyed. Janitor shrugged, leaving the room. Dr. Cox took a deep breath, following.

_There's a time in a man's life where he must take the bull by the horns and take matters into his own hands. And in Dr. Cox's hands, he had to treat someone he just found out he had some kind of connection to._

"Hey you, I hear you think we're related. Personally, I don't know what you're playing at so to help you realize that we are not related, I'll do a DNA test but then I want you out of here." Jamie nodded, too tired to care. "Where are my clothes?" She asked.

_"Okay, creased leather jacket well worn. The bid starts at ten dollars, going once, going twice… Sold!! To the man in the suit." Janitor called out, handing the jacket to Ted. "The next bid are for these." The janitor said, holding up JD's mousse. "The bidding starts at five cents…" "Hey, this is a little small on me. I thought you said this would fit." Ted complained._

"And I found this in your pants pocket." He said, putting the picture back. "I do know that woman. Sadly, I knew her as a one night stand and that's it. As of right now, we're going to find out if you're the product which if you are we need to lay down some rules." Dr. Cox Rambled. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Dr., I-" "Wait, the rules first. Number one; there will be no calling me Dad, Daddy, Father, Padre, Pa, Da, Da-Da as Jack calls me, who could be your brother. Number two; you will not show any affection to me. This includes, hugging, holding hands, kissing, or anything that shows affection. Number three; you will not tell Jordon about any of this."

"Hey Perry, heard about your kid. I wanted to meet the son of a bitch." Jordon said, walking into the room. Jamie raised her head. "That son of a bitch happens to be me." She said, sitting up. She got up from the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold tile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work in an hour." He stood up. "There's no back to this, is there?" Jordon and Dr. Cox shook their heads. Jamie sighed. "Fine then, I'll fing my clothes and go." She said, leaving the room. Jordon and Dr. Cox tried not to laugh as Jamie tried to keep the back closed. "Dr. Cox, The test came back and Jamie is your daughter." Carla said, walking into the room. Dr. Cox, stared at her as they could hear in the background Jamie asking Ted, "Why are you wearing my jacket?" "Dr. Cox, are you okay?" Carla asked. "I'm fine." Dr. Cox answered softly, walking away.

Jamie walked out of the hospital a few minutes later with her jacket back on, showing that she was almost swimming in the jacket. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her coat, walking away while from a second floor hospital room, Dr. Cox watched her leave.


	3. You're fired

3.

_Dr. Cox never really seems like the most parental person. I mean, so far hes done good with Jack. But really, what do you do when your kid is not only old enough to ask why you haven't been there but also old enough to make Their own decisions, even if it could kill them._

"Why am I here with you anyway Dr. Cox?" JD asked. "Ah Newbie, no talking." Dr. Cox snapped, turning a sharp left with his car, making JD thump into the door. "Listen Newbie, we're going to a place where you will not talk, you will not make your little girly noises, and you sure as hell will not mention any, and I mean, ANY of this to anyone at all. Do you understand me?" He slammed on his brakes, getting out. JD looked around to where they were. Dr. Cox's car looked out of place in the seedy neighborhood, the streets littered with garbage and a man with one leg selling empty water bottles.

"Okay Shirley, lets go." Dr. Cox walked towards a seedy looking pizzeria. And by the sounds of it, there was quite a gathering going. Dr. Cox walked in with JD to see a group of about ten drunk men sitting around a table, a beer in each person's hand. The biggest and the drunkest was looking quite irritable. Dr. Cox and JD sat down at a table far away from the group.

"Oi!! Where's our pizza?" The door to the back opened to show Jamie with a big platter of pizza. She was dressed simply in a button down white shirt and black pants. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun. She had an annoyed expression on her face that made JD think of Dr. Cox, her thin lips pursed, her brows furrowed in concentration. She set the pizza platter down at the crowded table. "Here you go, one heart attack and three clogged arteries. Do you want some love handles on the side with that?" Jamie asked.

The fattest and the oldest of the men laughed at her, showing his very yellow teeth.

"Ha, you're funny Jamie. You're a real kidder." A hand slapped Jamie in the ass. JD turned to see Dr. Cox bite his cheek, fuming in his silent anger. "Hey, knock it off Hugh! How many times I gotta tell you not to do that?" Jamie snapped. Hugh jumped off the chair, showing he was much taller and wider than Jamie. "Why you little-"

"Hugh!! Buzz off will ya?" Everyone turned to see a very tall Latino woman at the doorway to the back. She looked about 30 years old, her face scarred somewhat and long black hair cut very short. "Thank for the help Rosa, but I'm fine." Jamie said, a smile on her face. "Hey, I know who owns this place. I'll get his ass over here before any of your dykes can do anything." One of the men slurred.

"Girls!! You giving our best customer a hard time?" A large set woman in her forties came out of the back. "Sorry Madame, but he was-" "I don't care what happened. You make our customer's happy or else." Jamie rolled her eyes. The older woman's eyes turned to JD and Dr. Cox. "And you haven't served these gentlemen at all? Come on you two, get your acts together." Jamie saluted to the retreating form, turning to see JD and Dr. Cox. Surprise turned into a fake smile as she walked toward their table. "Welcome to Mama Mia's. What can I do for you ladies?" She said in a fake cheery voice that reminded JD even more of Dr. Cox.

Dr. Cox had been biting the inside of his cheek during the entire exchange. "Well, I think after you walking out without so much as a 'Thank you' and then making us follow you to a crappy part of town in which my car is probably being stolen right now. So therefore, we need to talk. When do you get off?" Jamie sighed. "You want extra cheese on that?" She yelled suddenly, making JD jump. "They want extra chesse?" They heard the Madame yell from the back. "Yea, they do. Now can I please go on break now?" Jamie yelled. "Yea!!"

"Jamie sighed, sitting down. She folded her arms, slummed in the chair. "Now, tell me what you want." She said.

_Now, what do you say to someone who is your patient and looks like your mentor. With the same cocky smile. _

"Boyfriend's of yours Jamie?" Rosa asked, passing by. "Yea right, when hell freezes over. You know you're the only one for me." Jamie retorted, a big smile on her face.

_The same laugh._

Jamie laughed as Rosa threw a dirty rag at her, throwing it back.

_And even the same style of ranting._

"Okay, now what does the father I just met today want? Oh, and do you want to explain why you track me down here. If you don't care, what was the point of coming here?" She asked. Dr. Cox sighed. "Got any beer or something around here?" Dr. Cox shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Jamie sighed, getting up to get some beer in the back room. She went the opposite direction, going up some stairs into a long hallway. She went into a door to show a very cluttered room about the size of a walk-in closet.

The bed was really a small mattress on the floor, a pile of clothes and books being the only things in the room besides empty boxes that were dumped there. Jamie lifted the mattress to show a picture she had when she was at the hospital. She ran back, going to the table and throwing the beer down. "Do you remember this woman?" Jamie asked, giving Dr. Cox the picture. Dr. Cox reached for the picture, looking at it, almost bored.

"Well, does she ring a bell? Cause that's my mother." Jamie said. "And where is she now?" Dr. Cox asked. "She died six years ago." Jamie stood up. "Rosa, are you okay here?" She asked. Rosa answered by giving a small wave. Jamie nodded, sitting back down. "She died in a car accident while we were moving out of her boyfriend's house." Dr. Cox nodded, sitting back. "Well, I can honestly say I had no connection with this woman besides a one night stand I think. And you must have been the product of me during my college days." "No Shit." Jamie shot back.

_College day? College days? Maybe he'll talk about himself as a mad-cap intern._

"And I'm sure you mut have been one happening dude." JD finally said, a big smile on his face. Dr. Cox and Jamie both glared at him. "Right, sowing your oats I'm sure." Jamie said, trying not to laugh. Dr. Cox gave a slight smile at her remark. He shook his head, snapping out of it as Jamie's boss walked into the room, talking to Hugh and his drunken friends.

"And the number one reason we came here is really for you to get your…" Dr. Cox drummed on the table. "Your AZT!!" He shouted, handing a brown bottle to Jamie, who took it with a small smile. "Thank a lot, I just can't-" "Jamie!! Wait a minute! What is he talking about this AZT? Are your saying you have AIDS? I thought you were clean when I let you live with me?" Jamie turned to see her boss right behind her. "Can I help you Madame?" Jamie asked. "Don't call me Madame!! You know its Mrs. White to you! I thought you said you didn't have anything wrong with you. You dirty, lying bitch!"

Mrs. White slapped Jamie across the face so hard the younger woman fell off her chair. "Get out!! And take your faggot friends with you!!" Dr. Cox stood up at that statement. "Excuse me Shamu, but I'm not gay. I am, in fact, your little slave's father. And if you think you're leaving her out on the street you have another thing coming. God, I honestly thought I ran into the biggest bitch ever. Guess I was wrong. Come on you." Dr. Cox shouted, grabbing Jamie by the arm. "Newbie, you coming?" JD snapped out of it, following Dr. Cox as Jamie fought. "I'm not going with you." She protested.

"Fine, We'll do this the hard way." Dr. Cox lifted Jamie, throwing her over his shoulder. Jamie fought at his back as he walked out of the building into the night air. "Put me down, your hands on my ass." Jamie screamed. "Oh come on. If it weren't for me, that ass wouldn't be there." Dr. Cox shot back. "RAPE!! MURDER!!!" Jamie screamed, her cries unheard in the empty street.


	4. Moving in

4.

_The next day, I was wondering how Dr. Cox and Jamie were when they got to his apartment. But Jamie was still alive so I guessed it was okay._

"Now, I'll let you sleep on the couch as long as you don't snore, don't talk in your sleep, and you will not even think about coming into my room for anything. Then tomorrow you can come with me to the hospital. Since Jordan is giving me the evil eye right now." He indicated towards Jordan, who was sitting on the couch next to Jamie. "I guess I have to get you a new job since I told that fat ass of a boss that you had HIV. Get it? Got it? Good!" He said. "Ah hem" Jordan coughed. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He went into his bedroom, coming back to throw a hockey jersey at Jamie. Jamie nodded in thanks. "I'll get my things tomorrow. I'm sure Rosa won't let that bitch take my stuff." Jamie said. She was about to go to the bathroom when Dr. Cox stopped her. "Whoa, wait a minute little sperm of mine. A few house rules before we get in our jammies and snuggle. No eating in the living room, no touching my gin, no friends coming over, and if I see ANYBODY from the hospital expecially J.D here because you invited them, I will kill you. I brought you into this world, and I have every right to take you out." Jamie nodded at his speech. Jordan smirked, patting Jamie's hand. "You'll like it here." She said, going to bed.

_At least Jamie was alive, right? But anyway, I had a feeling she'd be around for a long time. _

"Well, I worked for a pizzaria for three years, I've had a lot of exprience cleaning, and I'm good with others. I think I'd be great for this job." Jamie explained. The Janitor looked at her warily. "Hmm, you seem the janitor type. I'll hire you if you do this for me." He pulled out a microphone. "Now, I want you to say whats on the cue cards into the microphone." He explained, turning the microphone on. Jamie grabbed it, reading the cue cards. "I can't say that." Her voice went into the loudspeaker. The Janitor gave her a death glare. "No read, no job." He mouthed.

"Hello. My name is Jamie Cox and Dr. Perry Cox is my daddy. He loves me and gives me hugs and he says that J.D is a mousse-haired nuisence who must be ended by the strapping young, good-looking Janitor. And Dr. Bob Kelso should consider giving said Janitor an office with a view cause he is the best at his job." Jamie read, her voice on the loudspeak system all though the hospital. Dr. Cox was at the time with a patient with Hepititis B and the patient was cracking up laughing.

"Do I get the job now?" Jamie asked as she followed the Janitor from the cafeteria to a broom closet. "Why yes you do, and here's the uniform." He said, handing her a folded uniform. "Its my old one, so it'll be a little big." Jamie's eyes went wide. "Um, yea, it'll be a little big." She looked up at his much taller frame.

A few minutes later she walked out of the women's restroom to the nurse's station. She was dressed in the jumpsuit that had the sleeves and the legs rolled up. Her long hair was tied up and covered with a bandana.

"Hey little Cox." J.D called to her, giving a chart to Laverne. Jamie glared at him much like Dr. Cox did. "Hold on, where was the memo that I was Little Cox?" She asked. J.D was about to defend himself when Jamie cut in. "No, I am not Little Cox. I have a name and its Jamie. Not Jam-Jam, no J-izzle, nothing but the name my Italian Momma gave me." She said, folding her arms. With the oversize jumpsuit, she looked much like a kid playing dress-up. "Hey! You!" She turned to see Dr. Cox coming at her. And he looked angry.

_Now I've seen Dr. Cox look mad before, but today was different. His face was more than the usual red and he was out for one thing; blood._

"You. Me. I. End. You." He stammered out as he got closer to Jamie. Jamie was about to run when Dr. Cox slid on the newly mopped floor. The Janitor walked by with his confindent smile, winking at the young woman. Jamie smiled. "Thanks." She said. Janitor shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, it was for him." He answered, pointing to J.D, who was suddenly very busy.

_After that day. I think Jamie found a friend in the Janitor._

"You got it?" Janitor asked. Jamie was sitting on his shoulders, changing a lightbulb. "Yea, I think I got it." Jamie answered. The Janitor put her down. She straightened, throwing the old lightbulb away. "Hey, Janitor?" The older man turned to look at her. "You're not being nice to me cause I'm- You know?" Janitor raised an eyebrow. "You're what?" He asked. He pulled out a manilla folder, looking though it. "Oh yea! That you're HIV positive? Nope, not really." He answered. "Is that my medical file?" Jamie asked. "How did you get into that."

"You don't wanna know." Turk said, walking past the two. Jamie grabbed the folder. "Sorry, I'm taking that." She said, stuffing it into her uniform. The Janitor was about to say something when he looked towards the door. "Hey, this isn't a drop-off." He called. Jamie turned to see Rosa coming in with a large duffal bag. "You didn't!" Jamie called out, running to her best friend. Rosa squealed. "Jamie!!" They ran to each other, Rosa jumping as Jamie caught her, giving her a big hug.

"You got my stuff!" Jamie cheered. Rosa got off her friend, throwing the stuff into her arms. "By the way, we're still auditioning for RENT tomorrow, right?" "You'll be the Joanne to my Maureen." Jamie said, a smirk on her face. Rosa looked around. "So, you're working here now?" She asked. Jamie nodded. "Nice place so far. Well, gotta go." She waved, running to where Janitor waited for her. "Friend of yours?" He asked. Jamie was watching Rosa longily. "Huh? Yea."

That night, Jamie made it back to the apartment with the duffal bag of her things. Dr. Cox was on call that night so she was safe. Opening the door, she could see the blond little boy that Dr. Cox said was her brother playing on the living room floor with a toy tractor while Jordan was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Have a good day?" Jamie asked, setting her things down. Jordan nodded to the younger woman, who was now sitting next to her, taking a book out to read.

"Hey, Jamie?" Jamie looked up. "Hm?" She asked. "Is your mom still alive?" Jordan asked. Jamie looked down. "Um, no. She's been dead for about six years. Why? She would never get back with Perry." Jordan smirked. "Yea, I know." She indicated towards Dr. Cox's wet bar. "Want something?" She offered. "He told me if I touch his gin, he shall kill me." Jamie said curtly. Jordan laughed. "Thats what he says to me, but I do it anyway." She went to the wet bar, getting herself something. Jamie rolled her eyes, watching Jack play on the floor.

Jack suddenly lost interest in playing on the floor and went to the kitchen while Jamie layed down on the couch, Jordan on the other side. Jamie heard the sound of Jack's little feet on the floor. she groaned when the said little boy climbed on her. She turned over to see his little face. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Play wit me." he said simply, bouncing on his sister's stomach. "No." said Jamie, laying back down. "Oh, come on. Play with each other. You two are brother and sister. Act like it." Jordan said, sipping her gin. Jamie sighed. "Okay then." She grabbed Jack, rolling off the couch with him in her arms. "I got you!!" She groweled to a giggling Jack, tickling his armpits.

As Jordan watched Jamie spin Jack in the air, Dr. Cox walked in, no longer on call. He stopped to watch his two children play, the look on his face hard to read. Jamie put Jack down despite the little boy's complaints. She looked paler than usual and was panting heavily. "That's- Enough- Kiddo." She breathed deeply, dropping to the ground. "You okay?" Jordan asked. Jamie stood up a little shaken. "I'm fine." She saw Dr. Cox there and froze, expecting him to say something. He looked back at her and she noticed for the short time she knew him, he looked tired. "I think its Jack's bedtime." was all he said, picking up the little boy and going towards his room.

Jamie turned to Jordan who shrugged her shoulders. "What's his problem?" Jamie asked, her head still trobbing in pain. "Perry is Perry." is all Jordan said before going to say good night to Jack.

That night, everyone was asleep. Or so one would think. Jamie layed awake that night, thinking about the incident. Was everything okay? She jumped at the sound of someone in the kitchen. She looked over to see Dr. Cox at the fridge, making himself a midnight snack. She quickly layed back down, pretending to be asleep. She listened to him eat, the sound of him chewing was disgusting. She heard him finish and his footsteps as he went into the living room. The footsteps stopped near her and she froze. 'Does he think I'm asleep?' She thought. She felt the blanket over her being lifted and pulled up so it was over her shoulders. The footsteps came back, leaving the room.

'Did he just check and see if I was warm enough?' She thought, remembering when her mother would do that when she was little. She smiled, falling asleep.


	5. Maybe its okay

5.

"Morning Jordan!" Jamie said, coming into the kitchen where Dr. Cox, Jack, and Jordan were eating breakfast, for once as a family. "Morning Jack!" She turned to Dr. Cox. "Morning Percival!" Dr. Cox set the newspaper down. "What did you just call me?" He asked. "Percival, thats your name, isn't it?" Jamie asked cheerfully, pouring herself a bowl of ceral. "Don't call me that." "Then what should I call you?" Jamie asked. "God." Dr. Cox said simply. Jamie nodded, taking a bite of her ceral. "Can you pass me the milk, God?" She asked.

_For some reason today, Dr. Cox was very cheerful. Which made everyone else scared. _

"Beautiful day isn't it Barbie?" Dr. Cox said, passing by Elliot. Elliot stopped, watching Dr. Cox walk down the hall. "Hey Mr. Faln, lets say we get those kidneys checked?" He asked his patient.

_But then we found out why._

"Hey God, Move it!! Trying to mop here!" Jamie said, mop in hand. Dr. Cox moved out of the way, a huge smirk on his face. Carla, who was talking to Dr. Cox at the time, glared at him. "What?" Dr. Cox asked as Jamie left. "I'll tell you what Papi. Why is your child calling you God? Just to fuel your God-complex?" She ranted. Dr. Cox shrugged. "Better than calling me Percival." He answered. Carla raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see how it is. She can't call you her Dad cause you have a problem with it. Despite the fact your child is HIV positive and theres a damn good chance she won't live anothor five years. And yet you treat her like crap, making her sleep on the couch when you have a guest room, not even caring about her, and also you problay don't know a damn thing about her."

"That's not true. And anyway, what makes you think I'm really like that?" Dr. Cox asked. "Jordan told me about last night." Carla said. "What about last night?" Jamie asked, passing though. "Mistake of mine, not something to worry about. Shoo" Dr. Cox said. Carla glared at him as Jamie left, giving Dr. Cox the evil eye. "'Little Mistake'" Carla grumbled.

_Jamie didn't really seem to care what Dr. Cox said to her. I guess thats what happens when your Dad isn't a part of your life at all growing up. But when Jamie's shift was over, she left quickly. And really I wonder what she was leaving for._

"I gave a mile!!!" Jamie sang. "Gave a mile to who?" The lean man she was singing with shot back. "I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had. Someone to live for, unafarid to say I love you!!!" Jamie and Rosa both sang.

"Cut! Cut! That was a perfect job guys! I knew I did right in casting this!" The Director showed himself to be a very large man, clapping his hands. The four people on the stage all nodded in thanks. "Though Harrison, more feeling. Pretend you actually like Jamie and you're hurt by what she's done. And Jamie, tap into your feelings." He explained. Jamie shrugged, looking at Harrison.

"Come on Pete, I can't even think straight. Why couldn't you have cast me as Angel?" Harrison whined. "Hey, knock it off or I'll make you and Jamie do 'I should tell you' again!" The man bellowed. Jamie and Harrison both looked shaken. Jamie looked hopefully at Rosa, who looked back at her. Ever since they had been cast as Mimi and Joanne, instead of Maureen and Joanne, they had both been trying to get Peter to reconsider with no success.

"Ah! What a rehersal!!" Harrison moaned, splashing himself with water backstage. "Yea, sure was." The Latina woman playing Maureen agreed. "Pete really works us hard." The cast laughed at Jamie's innuendo.

"So Jamie, how ya doing?" Richard asked, the guy who was playing Benny. "Doing okay. Sure, I got fired, but I moved on to brighter pastures." Jamie said, taking off the knee high boots she was wearing for a costume. "Heard that higher pastures is where my Dad works." Harrison said loathfully, powdering his thick nose, reminding Jamie of Dr. Kelso. "Nah, you're Dads okay. He keeps me around and thats all I want." "Yea, but he'll take advantage of you just like that." Harrison repiled, snapping his manicured fingers. "Right, but I don't answer to him. I answer to Janitor." Jamie smirked. "Thats his name?" The guy playing Mark asked. Jamie shrugged.

That night, Jamie lay on the couch on the gates of sleep. She was trying to finally sleep but her mind was clouded wih one thing; Rosa. Rosa was beautiful that afternoon, her singing was like an angel. Or so Jamie thought. She turned over, thinking more and more about Rosa's lips, her hands, her-

"Jamie, wake up!" Jamie sat up sharply to see Dr. Cox standing there, dressed in his pajamas with a pillow. Jamie relaxed, laying back down. "What?" She whined under the cover of the blanket. "Well, lets see. Hmmmm, Jordan and I are fighting and she sent me to the Dog house; Dog house being where you now are laying. How do we solve this?" Jamie turned over, burrowing deeper into the covers. "Too comfy, not moving." Jamie's voice was muffled though the sheets.

Dr. Cox sighed. "If you don't move from that couch right now, I will end you." Dr. Cox said simply. Jamie didn't move, yawning. Dr. Cox shook his head, grabbing her feet, which he pulled until Jamie was on the floor. He stepped over her lightly, laying down. Jamie groaned on her place on the floor, curling up as if nothing had happened. Dr. Cox looked down at his daughter, suddenly seeing her in a new light. On the floor, she seemed almost vunerable, the only part of her showing was the top of her head, a hand splayed out on the carpet. He shook his head.

"Jamie." The half-asleep girl looked up at him. "Look, do you wanna sleep on the other side of the couch?" He asked. Jamie nodded, getting on the other side. Dr. Cox scooted his feet over for both of them to fit. Jamie's feet came to rest near Dr. Cox's shoulder, where he noticed her toes were painted red. "Good night Perry." Jamie said. Dr. Cox pulled himself to his elbows. "You know, you can call me Dad if you want." He detected a smile on her face as she heard that. "Good night Dad."


	6. Let try to get along

6.

_The next few months settled into a sort of pattern. Jamie and Dr. Cox got along somewhat. Its as if he got an adult version of Jack to be his drinking buddy._

"This is da life." Jamie said as she, Dr. Cox and Jordan were in Dr. Cox's usual bar. "Yep. No Newbie, I'm not on call, everything's perfect." Dr. Cox answered. "And I don't have to clean toliets." Jamie added. "And no board meetings today." Jordan added, the three of them clinking their beer bottles together. "So, how was work today?" Jamie asked. "Horrible." Jordan and Dr. Cox both said at the same time. Jamie nodded, sipping her beer. "Oh! That reminds me. Jamie, do you have a boyfriend or something? Perry and I can double date with you kids." Dr. Cox spit out his beer at what Jordan said.

"Sorry Jordan, I've been out of the dating game for a while." Jamie stated. Dr. Cox relaxed, drinking again. "Jordan, this might be a little werid to you but, I'm gay." Dr. Cox spit out his beer again, all of it landing on Jamie. "You're gay?" Dr. Cox sputtered out. "You didn't notice? How about when I told The Todd I was gay?" "Every woman tells The Todd they're gay." Dr. Cox shot back. "What about that time I told JD I didn't like, want to date him?" "No one wants to date Newbie. No! No! No! Listen up, fastest sperm, then how did you get HIV?" He asked. Jamie looked down. "Not telling." was all she said.

"Perry, this is great news. Means you'll never be a grandfather. Good job Jamie. Boosting your daddy's ego." Jordan patted Jamie on the arm. Dr. Cox sighed, raising his bottle. "At least you told me." "Just don't spread it though the hospital." Jamie answered.

The next day found Jamie after her shift in the hospital babysitting Jack, and she decided to take him to rehersal with her. As the little boy sat in the front row, Jamie was singing to Harrison.

"I should tell you I'm Disaster/I forget how to begin it." Harrison sang. "Lets just make this part go faster-" "Excellant, both of you." Pete cried from his seat on the side of the stage. Jack was quickly getting bored with this and got up from his chair, running around the autitorium. Jamie kept a watchful eye on him as the group reherased La Boheme.

"Okay guys, that was great. Now lets meet tomorrow for dress rehersal." Pete said, sitting down to his sandwich. Jamie jumped from the stage, running after her little brother. "I'm gonna get you." She teased as the little boy ran from her. Rosa and Harrison decided to get in on the game, also chasing the little boy. Jack someone was cornered, running into his sister. Jamie groweled, picking him up. "Hey Cutie." She said, kissing her brother's cheek as he giggled. "My Jamie." Jack said, wrapping his little arms around his sister.

Jamie smiled, holding back tears. She loved Jack so much, knowing what it was like to be a sister. But she feared for her declining health. Dr. Cox had said that she only had a few years left. She hugged the boy tighter, knowing after she died, he wouldn't remember her. "Jamie?" She finally set the little boy down, putting a hand though his hair. "Are you okay?" Rosa asked, being right next to them. Jamie took a deep breath, nodding. "I'm fine. Ready to go?" She asked, picking up Jack.

Rosa and Jamie both walked to the park with Jack on Jamie's shoulders. Jamie put him down to play at the playground. Jamie had agreed to meet Jordan there. As Jack played, Jamie and Rosa talked about random things, Rosa's new job with the DMV, Jamie's arguement with Dr. Cox the night before about using all the hot water. Jamie was genuinely happy on this early fall day, talking with Rosa and watching her brother play at the same time. "Jamie" The said girl's head snapped up to look at her older friend. "Hm?" "Listen Jamie, I know, Um, I know we're both lesbians, and I've been wanting to ask for a long time." Jamie leaned forward. "Yes?" "Ah, Fuck it." Rosa's lips suddenly collided with Jamie's.

Jamie was awestuck, her fantasy finally fulfilled. She wrapped her arms around her friend, feeling Rosa's stronger arms wrap around Jamie's back. Jamie yelped into the kiss when Rosa pushed her into the park bench. This moment was perfect.

"Jam!! Jam!!' Jamie broke from the kiss, hearing her brother call out her nickname. She ran to see a bird-like woman with Jack's wrist in her hand, yelling at him. "Excuse me Ma'am. Any reason why you feel the need to grab my Baby brother?" Jamie demanded, picking up Jack into her arms.

"Your brother was throwing sand at my son." The woman shot back. "He threw it at me first." Jack answered. "Well, if you're son wasn't such a little prick-" "Well if you weren't too busy making out with your girlfriend, Faggot." Jamie put down Jack, dangerously stepping up to the woman. "What did you just say?" Her voice was low and dangerous. "That right you little AIDS Infested bitch. This ain't rainbow land here." "What did you just say?" Jamie looked to her right to see Jordan coming over.

_I'll tell you one thing. Jordan is scary when she's mad._

"Excuse me. Some right you have of judging anyone. At least she's getting some, you must be just jealous since obviously, you haven't gotten any in a while." Jordan said. The woman's jaw unhinged. "Now, last time I checked, its a free country. My son can defend himself if he damn well pleases and my Ex-Step-Daugther has the same Damn rights too. So back off Bitch!' Jordan walked away, taking Jack from Jamie. Jamie and Rosa were watching Jordan, thier jaws both open wide.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Jordan said. Jamie and Rosa followed. "Hey, thanks a lot Jordan." Jamie said. Jordan shrugged. "Eh, took a little stress off." is all she said.

_But Jamie and Rosa's relationship was getting better and better by the second._

Jamie was unusally happy that day, scrubbing the floors in the bathrooms a little faster, whistling as she washed the thrid floor windows. The Janitor was noticing little by little. "Hey Jamie, what's got you so happy?" He asked as they were both digging though the medical waste for used gloves, a job that Janitor insisted on doing for no reason. Jamie smiled at him, a used needle stuck in her hair. "I have a girlfriend. And God, I've been waiting for this all my life. And the best part is, I have rights to sleep in the guest room now."

"So then you and her-"

"Yea"

"Ohhhh, let me know how that goes. Just don't forget you still have HIV." Janitor said.

_Its funny how Reality changes what you're so over-joyed about._

"Its okay. We'll find a way to be together without her knowing." Jamie said, going back to her work. "By the way, Dr. Kelso wants to see you." Janitor said, pulling a used hospital gown out. "What for?" Janitor shrugged. "I dunno"

An hour later found Jamie at Dr. Kelso's door, knocking.

"Yes?" Dr. Kelso called. Jamie walked in. "Dr. Kelso, you wanted to see me?" Jamie asked. The old man gave her a once-over. "Ah, Jamie Cox. Yes, sit down. I was just thinking about you and you're HIV." Jamie looked confused as Dr. Kelso stood up. "As the chief of medicine around here, we have ceminars for different things. Next week, we're doing AIDS awareness. I want you to speak there." Jamie glared at the man with a infamous 'Cox' Glare. "Oh, I see that glare and I know you don't want this. But, if you don't then you'll be fired." Jamie stood up.

"Dr. Kelso, you can't fire me over that." "I damn well can and will, little lady." Dr. Kelso. Before he sent her out, he stopped her. "Oh, and I'd like you to get your T-Cells checked. Just for the Ceminar." Jamie nodded, leaving.

_The thing is, I was the doctor who checked those T-cells. And the results weren't good._

"So, how's it poppin J.D?" Jamie asked, rolling up her sleeves. J.D watched her, the needle in hand. "Oh, its poppa-loapin." They both laughed at that. Jamie fell silent, watching the needle take her blood. "Say, J.D, have you ever been in a place where you loved someone so much, you wanted to protect them from yourself?" J.D looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Jamie looked up at him. "Look, I love this girl. She's beautiful, funny, smart, everything I could ever want. How can I tell her I have HIV?" Jamie asked.

J.D shrugged. "I'd say, tell her when you're ready." He said. "And when will that be?" She asked, getting up to go. J.D watched her walk away.

_Thats when I reaziled that Jamie finally got that she was going to die._

That night, Jamie was waiting outside Rosa's apartment. They had agreed to a small stay-at-home date with some popcorn, some chick flicks, and each other. Jamie's hands were shaking, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was dressed in a casual blue dress and a pair of high heels with a black carnigan "borrowed" from Jordan. Her hair was put up in a bun.

Rosa opened the door dressed in a red slip and matching robe. "Hey, brought the movies." Jamie said, letting herself in. Already she felt that Rosa was preparing for her. Candles lit the living room, giving an earthly glow. The couch was unfolded into a bed. "Nice place you got here." Jamie sat down on the bed. Rosa was still silent, looking at Jamie with lust, making the younger woman nervous. "Um...what do you want to watch first? I got Runaway bride, Dancing with the devil, Some like it hot-" She was cut off by Rosa kissing her, pushing her on the bed. Jamie moaned, wrapping her arms around Rosa, who was trying to pull the younger woman's carnigan off. Jamie broke the kiss to kiss Rosa's neck.

Rosa was about to reach her hand under Jamie's skirt when Jamie found herself, breaking away. "I'm-I'm sorry, I can' do this." Jamie gasped, pulling up the straps of her dress. Rosa looked at her girlfriend distraught. "Jamie, come back here. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her. Jamie took a shaky breath. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Its me." Her voice was clouded with tears. "Jamie-" Jamie was almost out the door. "Please Rosa, I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." She ran out the apartment building, finding herself in the pouring rain.

Jamie ran the entire way to Dr. Cox's apartment building where she took the elevator to the fourth floor, going down the hallway to where the door to Dr. Cox's apartment was. She stood at the door, finally unable to hold in her tears. She let out her loud sobs, covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't hear the door open and close and didn't hear Dr. Cox's steps on the floor. Dr. Cox stood there for a few minutes, watching his daughter finally break loose waterfalls that she held back for years. Truely, he had no idea what to do about his daughter crying. "Um, Jamie." Jamie looked up to his voice, her eye makeup running, tears running down her face.

"Oh Jamie-lou, where were you? Jordan said you were out on a date, meaning I had to stay up waiting for you while my ex-wife went to bed and that could have been a pass for me to get some much missed Booty tonight. Now, tell me why you had such a crappy night cause frankly fastest Sperm of mine, I wanna know why I missed booty. And by the sound of your mad little high heels, must of been, you didn't get any booty ethier." Jamie sniffed, glaring at Dr. Cox. She finally stood up. And the first thing she did was hit her father in the arm.

"How dare you go bitching to me about you're lack of ass tonight. You wanna know why I'm crying tonight? I'm in love with a beatiful woman. This is a woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Oh, but heres the kicker. I have AIDS! Yes Dad! I got my labs in today. I have fucking Full blown AIDS now!! And I reazile as I kissed this beautiful woman tonight that I never wanted her to feel any of the pain, any suffering I've felt for almost seven years! She deserves better than that! She doesn't need some girlfriend who'll be strapped up to a cathiter and life support. She needs someone to be there NOW! And you, You're little Look at me Rant! Why do you even care? You have the rest of your life to fuck Jordan, to play with Jack, to tell J.D how much you hate him. You have maybe thirty years left. I have a year and a half. I'm dying Dad! I just found you, my father, my brother, my ex stepmother and I'm leaving that all. I don't know what to do. I'm scared, My energy level is going down, I'm tired all the time, I want Mom back to tell me it'll be okay but things won't be okay. Moms dead. She died in a car crash. I was with her. I didn't get hurt. Why me Dad? Why did I live?"

Dr. Cox didn't move, nethier did Jordan who had come in the hall to hear the commotion. Dr. Cox tried to hug Jamie, getting a blind hit from his daughter. "Don't fucking touch me!!" She hissed, running into the apartment.

7.

_The next few days passed by with Jamie and Dr. Cox not talking at all._

"Hey Jordan, can you ask Percival to please pass the ketcup?" Jamie asked. Jordan turned to Dr. Cox, who gave Jordan the Ketcup. "Jorda-roo, tell Jamie that I just stuck gum under the tables after watching my fastest sperm chip gum off the table for the past two hours after she clocked off work." Dr. Cox said. "Please tell Percival to go fuck himself with something hard and sandpapery." Jamie shot back. Jordan suddenly stood up. "God, I'm sick of this. Its like being married to two Perry's." She said, leaving the diner. Jack was now the only one with the two, going to sit on his sister's lap. "Oh Jackie boy, tell Jamie she can kiss Daddy's butt." Dr. Cox said.

Jack looked up at Jamie. "Daddy says to kiss his butt." Jack said. "Oh Jackie, it would be better if you sprayed this ketcup bottle in her face." Dr. Cox said, handing the little terror the ketchup. Jack followed his father's words, spraying Ketchup into Jamie's face. Jamie raised an eyebrow before looking down at Dr. Cox as Jack was laughing. "It would be a lot funnier in Daddy's face." She said, before leaving the diner while wiping ketchup from her face. Jack suddenly ran to Jamie. "What Jack?" "I pooped in your bed while you were sleeping last night." Jamie stared at him. "Why?" "Cause Daddy told me to put my poop there." Jack said, going back to Dr. Cox. Jamie walked away, suddenly understanding why she dreamed of cleaning a toliet.

"I can't believe Dr. Cox would be so childish." Janitor said as he and Jamie were cleaning up some Vomit of the third floor. "I mean, if you want to poo on someone's bed, be a man and use your own." Jamie glared at him. "Come on. I mean, your daughter pours her heart and soul to you and he just complains about his lack of booty. Did your parents ever do that to you?" Jamie asked, scrubbing at the floor. Janitor shrugged. "I didn't have AIDS. Speaking of, that Ceminars tomorrow, ready?" Both Janitor and Jamie were up and leaving. Jamie shrugged. "Its okay." Janitor put his arm around the woman's shoulder's. "Good." He said. Jamie noticed that he was steering her a different direction from the supply closet. "Janitor, where are we going?" She asked.

The tall man said nothing as he led her into the doctors lounge where about three pairs of hands grabbed her. "What the hell?" She was forced onto the couch where she was tied up with Duck tape the Janitor had in his pocket. She looked over to see Dr. Cox on the other couch, in the same situation. "What the hell Jordan!" Dr. Cox was yelling. They both looked around, seeing Jordan, Carla, Turk, Elliot, Janitor, JD, and even Jack there. "Okay then, lets start this intervention." Carla said, closing the door. Dr. Cox and Jamie glared at each other.

Jordan started by sitting down next to Dr. Cox. "Let us all start by-Aw, I can't do this. Someone take over."

_Now was my chance to prove myself. Maybe Dr. Cox would give me a hug after all this._

JD sat down next to Dr. Cox, getting ready. "Okay, thing is guys-" "Do I have to listen to Gladys?" Dr. Cox complained. "Uh, didn't wanna do this." Janitor said, taping Dr. Cox's mouth with duck tape. "Ha, Ha!" Jamie shouted, also getting duck tape. "Now, we all came together cause we love you guys and we know that this has to stop." JD was about to go on when his beeper went off. Dr. Cox began screaming at JD, muffled by the duck tape. "Okay then Per, Jamie, thing is, this whole not talking thing has gotta stop. Perry, you told Jack to poop in his sister's bed as revenge." Jordan said. "Yea, be a man and use your own poo." Janitor chimed in. Everyone stared at him.

"What Jordan is trying to say is Jamie, put the past behind you and try to spend time with your only family. Dr. Cox, be a man in this and reazile you hurt your child's feelings. Okay now, I think you can put your input into this. Janitor, please remove the gags." Carla said. Janitor went to Jamie who was closet, pulling her gag off. Jamie gasped in pain before glaring at Dr. Cox. "Next time you tell anyone to poo in my bed, I'm pooing in yours so bad, the botox will slip out of Jordan's boobs and your testicle implants."

Dr. Cox got his ripped off. "Next time you feel like bitching to me about some virius ya got off some high school boyfriend, I'll tell you some things that'll make you wish I never met your mom that cold winter night when the Detroit eagles beat the New York's Indians." Dr. Cox said. "So Jamie was a celebration baby?" Elliot asked. Dr. Cox shrugged. "Not much as a screw her mom then didn't hear a thing about it till twenty years later." Everyone stared at Dr. Cox. "Me and some buddies had third row tickets to the hockey game of the season. I was in college for Pre-med and we went out, having a few beers. All I remember is this lady in the row in front of us was taking some of our beer during the break. And before I knew it, we were making out when Detroit won."

Jamie nodded. "And the scar on my mom's back?" "Yes, thats when she got hit by a hockey Puck while we were making out. Watch some CNN highlights of the game from 20 years ago and you'll see part of us conciving you." Jamie nodded. "Yea, something I'll really wanna see." She said sarcasticlly. "Well, do you two have something to say?" Carla said. Dr. Cox looked at Jamie. "Okay fine. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Carla turned to Jamie. "And Jamie?" "I'm sorry I've been such a dick to you." Jordan clapped. "Good now. Kiss and make up." Jamie got up. "I ain't kissing no one today." She said, inching towards the door, still wrapped in duc tape.

An hour later, Jamie had bribed The Todd to release her from the duc tape in exchange for a quick boob stare. As she was busy cleaning the third floor, she went into a paitent's room that was complaining of a clogged toliet. Jamie walked in to see a man who made her life a living hell.

The man was in his mid-forty's, his long gray hair and leathery skin making him look older. He was a sickly man, with skin lesions on his face and neck. On his chest was a dragon. He looked her up and down, reconizing her.

"Hi Jamie." He croaked, his voice hoarse. Jamie flatered. "Hello Richard." She answered. "How are things sweet pea?" His voice gave a hint of a southern accent. Jamie shrugged, trying to resist the urge to run at him and strangle him. "Its okay. listen, I gotta go." She said, leaving the room quickly. She spotted Janitor at the nurse's station, running to him. "Listen, I will clean the rest of this hospital if you let me stay away from this ward okay?" She asked. Janitor raised an eyebrow. "Why would ya do that Jamie? Mrs. Whine isn't that bad." Carla said. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "First off, the woman is somehow turned on by janitor brooms and shes ninety years old. Secondly, its not that."

"Hey, fastest sperm, you might not want to hear what I have to say to Carla so, bye bye!" Dr. Cox said, turning Jamie away from them. Jamie turned back. "Already know about Richard Hernediez." She said. "Oh, and how? Went to a dead head concert with 'im?" Dr. Cox asked. Jamie shook her head as his pager went off, Dr. Cox walking away. Carla checked to make sure the coax was clear. "So, friend of yours?" She asked. Jamie bit her lip. "Yea, my mom's former husband and the guy who gave me HIV."


	7. I should tell you

8.

_It was the day of the ceminar and a lot of meds student were gathered. Elliot and I spoke in the beginning and finally, people with HIV/AIDS were going to say there thing. And Jamie was going into the infamous Cox nervous mode._

"Okay, I'm ready." Jamie said, nervously. Dr. Kelso looked Jamie up and down. She was dressed smartly in a pants suit. But her hair had been chopped to her shoulders, almost as if someone had hacked it off in the bathroom. "Nice haircut." He said with his false smile. "You know what to say right?" He asked. Jamie nodded.

Dr. Kelso came into the lecture room, introducing Jamie as Jamie was outside, waiting. She knew her father and Jordan were in the lecture room. For a split second, she wished she had told them this before. Jamie stepped into the lecture hall, taking Dr. Kelso's place on the podium. "Um, Hi. My name is Jamie Cox, oh wait, the real names Jamie Marie Cox, and I have AIDS." She could hear medical students scratch down notes. As her eyes scanned the lecture hall, she saw Rosa standing at the doorway, her mouth open in shock. Jamie decided to go on.

"A lot of people say, 'But you're a lesbian, you can't get AIDS' Well yes you can. I got AIDS when I was fourteen. It was from my mother's husband Richard Hernediaz. Before Richard, my mom and I traveled around a lot. My mom was studying to be a nurse and quit college once I came on the scene. We met Richard when I was eleven at a diner we were eating at. He was the owner. He wooed my mom and soon, we were living with him in the two bedroom apartment above his diner. Things were great. He lived in a nice town, I made friends and went to school. Well, three years went by, and my mom and Richard were married. I was the bride's maid in their little city hall marriage. They went to cancun for their honeymoon, it was picture perfect. I was happy for my mom, happy for me, and happy we found Richard.

"But that happiness didn't last. I thought something was werid when I caught Richard coming in on me in the shower but I didn't say anything. It was nothing. One night, my Mom went out with some friends from her new job and me and Richard were alone. But Richard was going a party. His friends were going to be there. So he let me go with him. I thought 'Hey cool! My step-dads letting me go to an adult party.' We got to the party. And it was fun. Richard was letting me drink and I was dancing with a senior from my school that sneaked into the party.

"Richard pulled me aside. He was so drunk. But he told me he wanted to talk to me. He went upstairs to a bedroom and-" Jamie gasped, unable to say anything. The hall was now silent. "I ran home after it happened and at the same time, my Mom was coming home. I ran to her and told her what happened. She did what any Mom should, she took me to the hospital for a rape test. I came out okay, it was too early to tell if anything was wrong. That morning, we packed our bags to leave. Richard hadn't come back. We packed our things in the car Richard had bought and we were leaving. But some of Richard's friend saw us as we were leaving. By then the cops had come to their house to arrest him. They ran a red light as we were crossing. Next thing I remember was being in a hospital with an I.V attached to me.

"I came out fine from the crash, but my Mom died. I was put in foster care after that, going from place to place before at seventeen I got emancipated and lived at Momma Mia's and worked there.

"I never thought my AIDS would be so bad. I thought 'Hey, I've got nothing here. I'll just die.' But I took life for granted. I met my father, his family which is now mine, and I met a beautiful woman who I love. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't take life for granted. Because I was stupid, I lost things that are now opening to me. Its ironic, I'm dying while I'm at the best time of my life." She looked up at Rosa, tears running down her face. "I guess what I want to say to the woman I love is, I'm sorry but she deserves better than me." Jamie couldn't take it anymore, running out of the lecture hall. The hall was silent except for the rustle of Rosa running out the door.


	8. Out tonight

9.

"Jamie! Wait, please!" Rosa called out as Jamie was running to the elevator. Jamie didn't answer, going quickly into said elevator, doors closing. "Shit!" Rosa called out, looking to see where it was going.

A minute later Jamie made it to the roof. She jumped when she saw Rosa there. "Rosa, how did you get here?" Jamie asked. Rosa was panting and doubled over. "Told...you...I..Took...Track in...high school." She panted. Jamie sighed, going towards the elevator, pushing the down button. All of a sudden, the elevator didn't work. "damnit!" Jamie cursed. Rosa went to grab Jamie's arm. "Jamie, I'm sorry-" Jamie pulled away. "You don't need to be sorry. Its me who needs to be sorry. I should have told you. Guess you think I set you up." Jamie was about to go to the stairs when Rosa pulled her into her arms, kissing her full on the lips.

Jamie broke away, suddenly angry. "Don't you get it? I have AIDS!! You don't deserve this. I can't pull you down. Rosa, in a year from now, I won't even be able to walk, let alone sing or dance like we do now. And-" Rosa put her finger to Jamie's lips. "And you think that bothers me? Who cares? I don't want all that. I want you Jamie Cox." Jamie shook her head. "You don't understand-" "Jamie, shut up. Its okay to let your guard down once in a while." Rosa said, giving the shorter woman a hug.

Jamie was suddenly sobbing into Rosa's shoulder. "Please Rosa, don't do this to yourself. I love you. I don't want to see you in pain." Rosa stroked Jamie's hair. "Shh, I'd do it all for you." Rosa said, kissing Jamie's cheek. Jamie looked up at her with a tear-stained face. "God, I love you." was all she could say. Rosa laughed, the same laugh that Jamie loved to hear. "Just promise me one thing Jamie." "What is it?" Jamie asked. Rosa's fingers gently intertwined with Jamie's. "Promise me however sick you get, you'll still be able to give me that winning smile and still be able to laugh at me for stupid shit." Jamie laughed.

"I'll do that and anything else." Jamie answered. Rosa held the younger girl close. "Hey, remember the first thing you said to me when we met?" Jamie asked. "'Wheres the cheese on that pizza bitch'" Rosa promted. Jamie laughed. "Nope, after that." "'Don't make me stick this bread stick up where the sun doesn't shine?'" Rosa tried again. "After that." "'If you need anything around here, come to me?'" Rosa asked. Jamie kissed Rosa's cheek. "Damn right." She said. Both of them laughed. "Now then, lets celebrate huh?" Rosa said before they kissed passionatly. "Awww." They suddenly heard. They both turned to see Ted.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked. Ted shrugged. "I came up here to get enough courge to jump and I decided to listen to you guys. By the way, the elevators working again." Janitor came out of the elevator, a wrench in hand. "What did I miss?" He asked. Something in his eyes made Jamie think he knew what he missed as he went back down. Jamie brushed it off, going down the stairs with an arm around Rosa's waist.

Meanwhile, Richard was in his hospital room, reading a magazine when he heard someone come in. "Hello?" He called out. The light flickered to show Dr. Cox. "Hey Richard, my favorite AIDS infected basterd." Dr. Cox had an evil smile on his face as if he was plotting something. Richard looked at him. "You got something ta say Doc?" He asked. Dr. Cox sat down. "I heard you like to rape little girls Richard." Richard sat up. "Now I- Look you must have heard the wrong side-" "Oh, I heard the right side. And you know what I hate more than Basterds with Basterd cream filling? Uh, Basterds with basterd cream filling who rape my daughter. Now those, ah, they are the worst." Richards stood up. "Now, Doc, it wasn't like that. No offence, but she was asking for it." Dr. Cox stood up, cornering the shorter man. "Well, I guess you were just asking to fuck with me then."

That night was opening night of RENT and everyone was hard pressed. Jamie looking for her shoes, Rosa looking for her coat, Harrison looking for a guitar, and the guy playing Benny trying to find some makeup remover because he had just come off from his drag preforming job. "Ready to act straight Harrison?" Jamie asked as she put her wig on. "Depends, you brushed your teeth like we talked about?" Harrison asked. "Well, yea but I still don't get why you wanted me to use that special toothpaste when I have my own." Jamie said, fitting her breasts into the tiny top. "Oh, come on girl. I'll do it for ya." He said, adjusting her breasts. "Oh, Oh, Harri!!" Jamie fake moaned.

Dr. Cox was at the ticket booth, Jordan next to him. "Perry, have you even seen RENT?" Jordan asked as they got the tickets, mostly free with the pass they got from Jamie. "Nope, haven't seen it. Have you?" Dr. Cox admitted as they took their seats. "Well, yea and I'd tell you what happens but I like to see you shocked. Its good for ya." Jordan said. While it was true they had passes from Jamie, Dr. Cox had taken them out of her bedroom. Jamie had no idea they were coming.

The curtain opened on the 8 actors at Microphones. The introduction music filtered in as they began. Dr. Cox stopped talking to Jordan as he saw Jamie. She was under the lights, being shown on. She looked skinny and paler than usual as she sang along with the melody like everyone else. Thats when Dr. Cox finally reaziled, his daughter would be soon dead.

The Musical moved on until it was Harrison and Jamie's song 'Light my candle.' Jamie sneaked onto the stage, as was directed. As Harrison sang to the woman, Dr. Cox heard something in the row in front of him. "I knew Harrison would play something like this." Dr. Kelso's voice said, followed by a small giggle. "Bobbo, whats this theater done to get your curse put on it?" Dr. Cox loudly whispered. Dr. Kelso turned to look at him, a young asian woman next to him also looking. "I just like to watch my son perform." They both turned to the stage.

"They say I have the best ass below 14th street/Is it true?" Jamie sang

"What?"

"Your staring again"

"Oh no, you do have a nice a- I mean, you look famliar."

"Oh my god, Perry, they have to be straight in this play." Jordan said, an astonised smile on her face. Dr. Cox laughed as the play went on.

About an hour later intermission found Jamie in the dressing room, doubled over on the couch in pain. She had a horrible headache. She had had headaches like this before, but this was the worst. "Jamie?" She didn't even look up when the girl playing Maureen came in. "Jamie, are you okay?" Jamie nodded, feeling worse. "Here." Jules said, giving her some Tyloenl for the pain. Jamie swallowed them down with some water. "Okay, I'm ready." She gasped as she put her costume on. Rosa came in at that moment with a smug look on her face.

"Just got the word. Everyone loves us!" She said, giving Jamie a hug. Jamie returned the hug, kissing her girlfriend. "Say Jamie, lets say when the shows over, we have our own little 'after party.'" Rosa said, pushing Jamie on the couch. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Hm, not sure. Tell me what this party's gonna have." Rosa climbed on top of the younger woman. "Hmm, not sure. A little wine and some candles." She said, kissing Jamie's neck, making her moan. "Ah, a pair of handcuffs." Jamie moaned as Rosa was running her hands down her chest. "And maybe if you're good tonight, I'll let you top just once." Jamie giggled, kissing Rosa's neck. "Only if I'm invited." Rosa laughed deeply. "Of course you're invited."

"Ah hem." They both stopped when they saw Harrison in front of them. "What the hell are you guys doing? Thirty seconds to curtain." Both women rushed to their places.

"Mark! Help! Someone!" Rosa called, Jamie in her arms. The last scene was being played out and so far, they were getting good reviews. Jamie was groaning the "Fake" pain when really, this was the part where she could stop pretending. The headache was only getting worse, feeling like something pressing down on her brain. The scene was played out, the dramatic almost-death scene. But as the scene was played, Jamie felt herself slipping away into a blackness with a bright light at the end.

_Jamie landed in a white room, completly bare. She looked down,reaziling she was naked. She covered up quickly with her hands, looking around. "Oh god no. No! After all this, the best time of my life. I can't go!" Jamie screamed._

_"Oh shut up, you're not going anywhere." She turned to a voice that was a slurred version of her father's. Instead, a man with her father's face and hair looked down at her. He sported a beer belly and a wife beater, a beer in his hand. "Dad?" Jamie asked. The man scoffed. "I'm not your Dad. Believe me, if you were mine, you wouldn't be walking around like you are now. Nah, I'm your grandpa." Jamie blinked. "Okay then. If this is the afterlife, then why am I naked?" The man sighed. "First off, you're not staying here. Second, all you had to do was ask. God, put this on." He said, throwing a baggy t-shirt at her, which she gratefully put on._

_"If I'm not staying, then why am I here?" Jamie asked. "Cause kiddo, you're having a near-death exprience. Soak it up, cause next time you're here, you're here for good." Her grandfather said. A sudden white door appeared on a wall. "Okay, Okay, you can see her. Ah, some lady wants to see you. Don't know why but what I wanted to say is, Tell Perry I know I was an ass hole, but I'm sorry. Being here gave me a lot of thinking time. And tell him to stop spoiling Jack. Its embrassing." The man left though the door, leaving Someone that Jamie had waited for. _

_Her mother stepped into the room. She looked beautiful, her blond hair clean and down the back, her face free of worry lines. Jamie ran to her, hugging the older woman. "Mom!" was all she could say. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her. _

_"Oh Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. You've grown so much honey." Jamie sniffed, tears freely flowing down her face. "Mom, I wanna stay with you. Let me stay please." She begged. The woman shook her head. "No honey, you have to go back. You have more time to live. Live it to the fullest." Jamie felt a force tugging her from her mother. "No, Mom!" Jamie screamed, trying to reach back._

Jamie sat up sharply to the rest of the cast staring at her. She suddenly reaziled that no time had passed. She was at her part to talk. "I saw...Angel...And she looked good-" Jamie said her line as she should have, the scene continuing as nothing happened, a standing ovation given at the end.

The cast went to the dressing room to change as Jamie struggled with what happened. Should she tell anyone? If She did, would people think she was crazy? She stared into the mirrior, thinking about how close she was to death that night. "Ready to go?" She shivered at Rosa's silkly voice. Jamie stood up. "Just gotta get dressed is all. I'll meet you at your car." Rosa left, giving her lover a small wink. Jamie blushed as she dressed.

There was a loud knock at the door as Jamie was helping Jules take off her tight leather pants. Jamie answered to see Dr. Cox and Jordan on the other side. "Hey guys-" Jamie was intruptted by Dr. Cox throwing his arms around her into a brusing embrace. Jamie didn't know what to do. This was the first time her father hugged her. She returned the hug, her head on his shoulder. "Grandpa says hes sorry." She whispered into her father's ear. Dr. Cox brushed it off. When they parted, she saw something in his eyes. "Dad?" Dr. Cox smiled at his daughter. "I'm proud of you kiddo." Is all he said. Jamie smiled at him. "Thanks Dad." She answered. He stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and think I don't know what you're doing tonight?"

Jamie froze. "Wha?" Dr. Cox laughed. "Just get smart. Oh, and put some pants on" He said, leaving. Jamie looked down, reaziling she indeed was wearing no pants.


End file.
